The present invention relates to disposable recorder pens and more particularly to recorder pens having long shelf life and long writing life as well as having novel means for attaching the pen to arms having a wide variety of lateral and thickness dimensions.
The existing disposable recorder pens have no way to adjust for use on arms having dimensions which vary from a standard size. There are some recorder pens of quite expensive and complicated construction which use special screws or provide adapters or inserts to adjust for variations from standard dimensions.
In addition, the majority of currently available recorder pens are of the metal container variety having a reservoir of liquid material which must be kept in a predetermined position in order to have capillary flow through the nib and in order to prevent the liquid from being inadvertently discharged from the pen. It is necessary to manually fill the chambers after cleaning the various components of the pen, thus adding cost to the maintenance of the instrument.